


Heat In Miami

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuban Cartel, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Police Procedural, Street Racing, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: Sarah Hastings is a cop working for the Miami Police Department under the command of her uncle, Mac Hastings. After the on duty murder of her father, Sarah refuses ever working with a partner again out of grief. That all changes when she meets Michael Carletta, a handsome former soldier, amongst other things, who is hired on...and becomes her new partner. Love blossoms between this duo, but could love also be found for her uncle as well? Hilarity is guaranteed, sexual tension is imminent, and a wonderful story is in the works!Comments are welcome. =)





	1. Chapter 1

_Two cops made their way down the alley in broad daylight, where a number of gang members were eyeing them with high annoyance. They had been reprimanded before, but they always did their crimes, and the two cops that came were the responders every single time...and they were tired of it. The male cop, tall with forest green eyes and deep brown hair in a military cut, eyed the gang members sternly as he spoke, while his partner, a woman with blonde hair and approximately twenty years old regarded the gang as the man was talking. "How many times are we going to have to come here and talk to you? Stop your bullshit, guys, and we can end all of this today.", the cop said, his strong arms crossed over his chest, while his partner watched, sitting on the hood of the 2013 Dodge Charger SRT8 cruiser. The gang leader, his only alias being "Big Daddy", smirked at the cops and his right hand man stepped forward while four more gang members stepped out of the shadows and roughly grabbed the officer's arms, pulling them away from his torso as the right hand man withdrew a sharp dagger from his belt. "Oh...We will end it alright. Starting with you, piggy.", Big Daddy said, grinning as the right hand man slammed the dagger into the cop's stomach several times. Once he had finished the deed, the gang members looked to the woman, who was teary eyed and looking at her fallen partner, shaking her head as the gang leader spoke aloud to his gang members. "One dead cop is not enough, boys...Kill her too.", the gang leader said, his smile only getting bigger as his men held the woman down on the cruiser's hood and slammed the dagger into her stomach. Thinking that the wound would be fatal to the officer, the gang cruelly laughed and very quickly abandoned the scene, as the woman crawled her way to her partner, who was barely alive still, and cried softly as she held his free hand. As the cop looked up at her, he smiled and squeezed her hand as he spoke, "Be strong, my daughter. Be strong.", before finally dying peacefully with his smile on his face, never hearing his daughter yell for him._

A gasp sounded from under the blankets then, and they flew forwards as the woman that had been sleeping sat up quickly. Twenty eight year old Sarah Hastings, blonde haired, blue eyed, and a very well toned body covered in a simple white tank top and grey booty shorts, panted hard as she recovered from her nightmare, one she had lived with for eight long years ever since her father was killed on the job. She had spent all those years trying to bring in the gang responsible for jail time, and yet they always seemed to get off easy. Sarah sighed softly, looking at a picture frame on her bedside table, depicting her father Jack Hastings standing next to her after she had graduated from the Academy and became his partner on the job, smiling at it sadly as she got out of bed and set about her morning routine. After she had finished, she got into her uniform and fired off a text to her boss and uncle Chief Mac Hastings. _"Had the nightmare again. I am okay. On my way in. Has the ad shown up in the paper yet?"_ , is what Sarah sent off, getting a reply only seconds later reading _"Yes it has. Now we wait and see if anyone answers it. Once we get those bastards, all of this will be over at last. See you here. -M"_. Sarah smiled, grabbing her car keys and locking up her two story home, heading to her car which was a 2013 Maserati GranTurismo convertible, and left the driveway to head for the police station. As she arrived, Sarah parked her car next to a large black truck that belonged to Mac and headed inside, smiling as she saw her two best friends, Jose Vasquez and Venesa Williams, sitting behind the desk. Sarah chuckled though as she approached, as Venesa was watching a movie starring her favorite actress Sofia Carletta on her phone whereas Jose was reviewing reports that had been brought in from the night shift like both of them were supposed to be doing. "Venesa, if Mac catches you watching movies on your shift, he will lose his shit, you do remember that right?", Sarah said, leaning against the front desk as she smiled at her best friend. Venesa was a nice girl, with dark skin, wild and curly black hair, and an unstoppable force of nature when it came down to wild partying on their rare days off. Venesa paused her movie and looked up at her best friend with a playful smile as she spoke, her cousin Jose Vasquez looking over as the two women talked. "Oh Sarah, ye have little faith. Remember the last time I did this, I got off with a warning.", Venesa said, smiling and giggling playfully. "Yes I am fully aware you got away with it, but don't push your luck, girl. Maybe if you got him to watch it, he would see why you watch her movies so often and he would be more okay with you watching movies on your shift.", Sarah said, giving a laugh, the two friends laughing together because they knew there was no chance their boss would ever sit down through any movie Venesa watched. As they were laughing, steady footsteps sounded up the hall that led to a number of offices. The foot steps belonged to one Chief Mac Hastings. Mac was tall and easily the most attractive man in the whole department, at 6'5" with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, strong arm muscle and a very well toned body, with a voice that could melt women's hearts, though he never seemed to notice women look at him. Mac came around the corner and crossed his arms over his chest as he saw Venesa's phone out with a movie paused, the short sleeves of his uniform raising just enough to expose the dragon and tiger tattoo on his left bicep. "Alright kids, what is the joke this time? I could hear you all laughing from my office down the hall.", Mac said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth while still trying to maintain a professional appearance and attitude. Venesa turned bright red as she often did whenever Mac made an appearance, even though her best friend was his niece and she herself was seeing someone already and spluttered through a couple words before hurriedly getting back to work. Jose laughed at his cousin softly and patted her shoulder with one hand briefly as he went back to work as well. Mac and Sarah exchanged a glance, Mac raising an eyebrow at her curiously and getting a calm nod from Sarah in return, clearly having to do with her text to him that morning about her having a nightmare, and Mac looked to Venesa as he spoke which caused Venesa to jump slightly. "Venesa, any calls that come in regarding the article about looking for a new addition to our department, I want it transferred to my office phone along with a background file on the applicant sent to my office computer. I need to know whether they will be a perfect fit or not. Understood?", Mac asked, wearing a kind smile as Venesa nodded and gave their boss a salute as he walked back down the hall to his office to wait for more phone calls and background files. Venesa looked to make sure Mac was gone before blurting out "My god, why do we have to have such a hot boss!?", which made Sarah look at Venesa with wide eyes and rendered her speechless until she could squeak out "Ewwwwwwww that's my uncle you're talking about!!! Besides aren't you seeing a guy!? And if you are, you never mention him or what he does, girl. Come on, details!!!", Sarah said as she clapped both hands against the desk a couple times, Jose joining her in it as he said his piece too. "Yeah, tell us about him, cous! Come on!!!!", he said, grinning at his cousin as she laughed at the two of them and held up her hands. "All I can tell you is that it is still fairly new and maybe you will get introduced to him sometime soon.", said Venesa as Jose scoffed playfully, which made her turn to him. "So what about you!? You are seeing a guy and we still have not met him yet!". Jose stared at both girls and quietly went back to work while the two giggled even more. The phone went off just then and Venesa picked it up, speaking professionally like she was supposed to. "This is Venesa Williams of the Miami Police Department. What can I do for you?...Uh huh...Okay, wonderful, can I have your name please?...Michael Carletta, got it. Okay hold on while I transfer you to the Chief. Thank you.", Venesa said, smiling as she transferred the call to Mac's office phone and quickly typed up Michael's name in a search so it could be sent to Mac to review and stared at the screen open mouthed for several moments before squealing "HOLY SHIT, HE'S HOT!!!!!", she exclaimed, making Jose jump out of his skin and startle Sarah at the same time. Jose moved closer and looked at the screen, whistling lowly and grinned. "Well I have found my sweet dreams for awhile! Sarah, take a look at this guy!", Jose said, turning the computer for Sarah to see for herself. The picture depicted a man who was at best thirty to thirty five years of age, with dirty blonde hair cut covered by a camouflage durag, blue eyes and evident muscle tone in his arms, giving the indication that he was in extremely good shape like Mac was, and a delicious looking mouth. Sarah took a glance at the picture and gave a shrug, seeming indifferent to the sight compared to her friends as she turned the screen back around, Venesa setting about reading Michael's information with Jose as Sarah spoke. "Yeah okay, so he is hot. What qualifications does he even have that would fit this job?", Sarah said, shaking her head and raising both her hands back to tie her hair into a ponytail so it would not get in her face during her shift that day. Jose stared up at Sarah in disbelief while Venesa playfully pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away, muttering something along the lines of "You're no fun...", while Jose spoke up. "Listen, Sarah. From what I am reading, this guy could even teach you a few things. And in the end, Mac is the one who has the say of whether Michael will fit in here, and given he has not come storming out of his office...I would say he likes what he is reading.", Jose said, going back to work while Sarah turned her attention to Venesa and gave a soft sigh. "Okay I'm sorry. Tell you what, us three, that new club that just opened, drinks are on me all night.", Sarah said, while Venesa suddenly jumped up and hugged her, squealing with excitement. "You know you had me at drinks!", Venesa giggled excitedly and sat back down as they went back to work...until a male voice spoke up after coming in through the front door. "Excuse me. I am here to see Chief Mac Hastings. My name is Michael Carletta, he asked me to come in to talk.". The three friends all looked around, Venesa barely containing herself as she pointed down the hall. Michael was as hot in person as he was in his picture, only this time wearing a handsome looking suit fit for an interview in which showed off his fit body but without the durag, and he gave the trio a kind hearted smile and a wave of thanks as he headed to Mac's office and knocked, and upon hearing the answer inside, went in and shut the door.

Approximately twenty minutes later, the phone rang at the front desk and Venesa picked it up, answering professionally until she heard Mac's voice on the other end. "This is Venesa Wi- Oh hey boss. Uh huh, yeah, she is still here...Okay, yeah. Yeah I will send her in to you.", Venesa said as she hung up the phone shortly after, seeming confused and looked at Sarah, who had stolen one of her lollipops and was about to unwrap it when Venesa spoke up. "Hey Sarah. Mac wants to see you in his office. Sounds like it may be highly important.", Venesa said, looking as confused as Sarah did, whereas Jose was still busying himself with reports to review for Mac. Sarah went to Mac's office and knocked, hearing "Come in." from inside and headed in, closing the door behind her. She came face to face with her uncle and across from him, Michael, who was holding a new uniform and gear in his lap patiently as he looked up at her with a kind smile. Mac took a deep breath and crossed his fingers together, looking up at Sarah as he spoke. "Okay, Sarah. I know this is probably the last thing you want but I think this may be good for you...". Sarah took a look at Mac and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him and nodded slowly. "Okay...And what exactly are you leading up to here, Mac?...Carletta here has a uniform and gear in his arms so he got the job but why did you ask me here exactly?...", Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity and suspicion.

Mac took a deep breath before he spoke up again with the last words Sarah ever wanted to hear in eight years. "Sarah...Meet your new partner.".

**To be continued in Chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2 -The First Day

Sarah stared at Mac silently for several minutes as her brain struggled to process this information. She had told him specifically that she did not want to work with a partner anymore, but she assumed because the Rebel Saints gang was still very much active and committing more crimes, going as far as sex trafficking, that her work in their territory would only get more dangerous. Michael on the other hand remained perfectly calm as he watched the two of them and did not even flinch as Sarah spoke in a barely contained rage.

"You would...stick me...with the new guy? I told you I don't want to work with a partner, Mac!!", Sarah yelled in a reasonably audible voice for the small space, so as not to alert anyone who was walking by the office door that there was a problem. Mac sighed as he calmly crossed his fingers together and spoke calmly to his niece the way a boss would rather than a relative. "And I wanted to continue honoring that request, Sarah. I truly did. But now the Rebel Saints are getting bolder with their crimes, and there is so many in your patrol area that you would not be able to get all of them on your own. Michael's file suggests to me that he will be of great help in that area. And with how lethal those guys are, his size might be a huge help also. He is quite an imposing figure, and any speeders on the road will be intimidated into signing a ticket you give them, rather than asking for your phone number or for a date", Mac said calmly, nodding to Michael, who was looking between the two and gave a reassuring nod to his new partner as well.

Sarah looked between the two and gave a smile that did not touch her eyes, and as calmly as she could, opened the office door and headed back to the front desk to inform Venesa and Jose about this new arrangement. Slamming one hand on the front desk, she startled both of them as she then hopped up and sat on the edge. "I can't believe this! Mac stuck me with the new guy, Michael! Can you believe that!?", Sarah said, giving a frustrated groan as she looked at the ceiling and then her two best friends. Venesa looked at Sarah and breathed softly before speaking. "Girl, look. I love ya, and I know this may seem like a bad thing to happen to you, but maybe it will not be so bad. Give yourself some time to calm down today, give Michael a chance to prove himself to YOU, and maybe later, ask him to join us for drinks tonight after work. Hell you can even pick the place we go to! Just text it to me so I can tell Jose where we're going!", Venesa said, giving a warm smile to her best friend, with Jose giving a nod in agreement to everything his cousin said. Sarah glanced between the two of them and sighed softly, nodding as she hopped off the desk and went down to the parking garage where the cruisers were kept to get it ready for her patrol, and to wait for her new partner to join her for his first time out.

**One hour later...**

The cruiser was silent as the two new partners rode along the streets of Miami, the radio squawking every now and then with calls in other patrol areas. Sarah had not uttered a word to Michael the whole time except for to ask him if he was ready to go, and that was back at the station. Now she could think of nothing to say to him. Michael sat in the passenger seat of the cruiser, looking quietly out the window. He made quite an imposing figure, the uniform fitting him extremely well and showing off his strong arms, and a number of tattoos that lined them. The tattoos also covered up scars that came from many battles he fought in his war days, and as he had so many scars, he had plenty of tattoos to cover them up. After a few more minutes of silence, Michael decided to be the first one to speak. "So is this the first time in a long time you have had a partner, Sarah?", Michael asked, looking over at his partner. Sarah glanced at Michael, resisting the strong urge to stare at his muscular build covered by the uniform, and looked back out the cruiser's windshield as she answered him. "Yeah...A very long time...", was the only answer she gave him, as she was not fully ready to tell Michael exactly why she would not take a partner in all of those years beforehand, though when she was, she would tell him everything. Some time passed by before the two of them got a call, a domestic disturbance at a house that Sarah had frequently been called to almost every two weeks...or even less, and she gave a sigh as she answered the dispatcher promptly in an authoritative voice before turning along the streets to head for the address. They pulled up in front of a one story bungalow style home, with a tow truck parked outside in the driveway with rusty equipment and some dents in the body. Parking the cruiser so it would not block the driveway or the rest of the road, Sarah and Michael both got out, shutting their doors and proceeding along the stone walkway leading to a wooden front porch that had clearly seen better days. Sarah knocked on the door and kept a straight face, as did Michael, and barely flinched when the door opened a little faster than any person needed. The husband of the household was a notorious drunk who, as far as Sarah could tell, would beat his wife almost each week or every two weeks for seemingly no reason whatsoever. To the best of Sarah's knowledge, the husband had various bad experiences, which then led to alcohol being consumed...his wife just happened to be in the line of fire each time. Attempts to bring him up on charges had failed each time, warnings had been issued not only to him, but for the wife to leave him before it cost her life, but no luck. Sarah gave the drunk a look with a raised eyebrow and the man grumbled before letting the two cops inside his home, where his wife was sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack to her once again blackened eye. Sarah sighed lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest while Michael hung back to observe and intercept if things went badly, and Sarah spoke up then. "Okay, I have a feeling that the same thing that happened today happened last week or even the week before. How many times am I going to have to come back here, hm?", Sarah asked, looking pointedly to the husband, who glared at her and a far more scarier look crossed his gaze though it was too quick for Sarah to catch, and then he spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, unlike his true nature. "I am so sorry, officer. It won't happen again. If you would like to write me up, you may use our kitchen? There is a few pens in there...", the husband said, motioning with his left hand, an unusual way to motion someone to another room while his right hand remained behind his back. 

Sarah gave a nod as she walked past the husband and into the kitchen, and paused when she noticed something. The kitchen was an average size, enough for one person at a time, but there were no pens on the counter top, table, or even in a little holder on the fridge. Looking around once more she proceeded to turn back and turned the corner, speaking. "Hey, there is no-OOF!!!!", Sarah groaned out as a closed fist made contact with her ribs, and she fell to the floor. Groaning and clutching her ribs just under her left breast, she looked up at the husband standing over her and showed her a switchblade he had hidden in his right hand, flicking it out so the blade was revealed, shiny and deadly. The man's wife screamed at him not to do anything stupid, but the damage was done. Michael rushed to the wife's side and spoke in a low voice. "Now do you see? This man can and WILL kill you someday. Go out and wait by the cruiser, now!", Michael said, the wife nodding and running outside as Michael lurched at the husband and punched him full on in the face, effectively breaking his nose. Once the man went down from the single punch, Michael leaned down and promptly cuffed the man's wrists behind his back, and hauled him out the front door. Once he made sure the wife was okay and the man safely tucked inside the back of the cruiser, Michael ran back inside and went to Sarah's side, kneeling down and looking at her. "You alright? Let me check your side here. Hold still.", Michael said, not waiting for an answer as he placed his hand just under Sarah's left breast to check her ribs, noting that they were intact but likely would be very sore for awhile. Sarah bit her bottom lip softly as Michael's hand rested mere inches from her breast and took the time he was looking away to look closer at his facial features, feeling surprised when she felt herself get very hot between her legs and cleared her throat softly as she realized Michael had looked at her, giving him a smile and a nod that she was alright.

After some time, the two of them went back to the station to book the husband on charges of assaulting an officer, taking into consideration the many times he had beat his wife, ensuring he would be going away for a long time. To make matters better, the wife had called Mac's office after and told him she planned to divorce her husband while he was in prison. After passing on the information to Sarah and Michael before they left, he went back to work, as did the two new partners. Once back on the road, Sarah finally spoke up to Michael, having seen that she could trust him. "Hey listen um...Thank you....for your help today. I have been trying to get that asshole in prison for a very long time. This is the first time he has pulled a stunt like that...", Sarah said, looking out the windshield but glancing at Michael from the corner of her eye now and then. Before Michael could open his mouth to answer, Sarah spoke up again, but this time she had a kind smile on her face. "So um. Venesa, Jose and myself are all going to this club tonight, that just opened up. Would you care to join us?", Sarah asked as they pulled up to a stop light and looked at him, trying her very best still not to eye his strong arms. Michael glanced over at Sarah and gave her a big smile that sent a lot of blood down south instead of sending it to her face, especially given she had found herself eyeing his muscles and imagining how they would feel wrapped around her while he...Sarah turned bright red as her thoughts went to a place she did not want them to go right then as she waited for Michael's answer. Michael thought for a few minutes, and then gave a bigger smile as he nodded. "That sounds like fun. I would love to join you guys.", he said, smiling again and then looking out the windshield. Sarah smiled then and stepped on the gas pedal as she and Michael continued their patrol. Hours passed without any other calls but they did not have to wait long for something to happen an hour before their patrol ended, as a bright red 2015 Corvette convertible sped by, the driver weaving between cars with a license plate that read "BIGDICK" on it with two women figures before the B and after the K. Seeing this, Sarah flipped on the sirens and stepped on the gas as she pursued the speeder along the road for what seemed forever, until miraculously the driver slowed the car down and pulled over onto the side of the road. The driver, porn star Clad Cash, sighed in annoyance as he pulled out his license and registration and waited for the cops to come to his car, staring in amazement as he saw a beautiful blonde female cop get out of the driver's side, and muttered to himself "Hot damn...." as he adjusted his all white outfit and put on his signature black sunglasses, and readied a charming and flirtacious smile. Sarah approached the driver door and kept a professional attitude while she spoke. "License and registration please, sir.", Sarah said, holding out her right hand to take the information while holding a ticket booklet and pen in her left hand, Clad Cash gladly handing over his information, but also a card with his phone number on it as he spoke. "You are an angel...Name is Clad Cash. Biggest porn star in Miami, and I do mean biggest...", Clad said, flashing the cop a big grin as he thrusted his hips twice into the air for emphasis on "biggest". Sarah glanced at Clad's face, keeping a professional mannerism the entire time rather than giving the man what he wanted, and sighed softly as she was writing, speaking soon after in a calm tone of voice. "Are you aware of how fast you were going back there, Mr. Cash?", Sarah asked, keeping her eyes down and placing the man's card between his two pieces of information rather than pocketing it like he wanted, though she did it stealthily. Clad chuckled softly as he leaned against the back of his seat and examined Sarah from head to toe, his eyes lingering on her breasts and between her legs behind his shades before returning to her face and keeping a big smile. "Oh honey, I'm not aware of that. But I would be happy to show you how fast I am in the bedroom...But tell you what. How about I take you out for dinner tonight, then we can go back to my place and I can show you a REEEAL good time...make you breakfast in the morning, followed by another round before you go to work. What do you say, angel?", Clad asked, eyeballing Sarah up and down and licking his lips as he waited for her answer. Sarah raised her eyes to glance at Clad Cash, keeping the fact she was grossed out and annoyed behind a mask of professionalism and sighed softly, giving him a smile as she held out the ticket and pen, speaking in a calm fashion. "If you would just sign the ticket please, Mr. Cash. Then we both can get on with our days.", Sarah said, waiting patiently. Clad Cash did not take the ticket right away, so Sarah decided to bring in some reinforcement, glancing at the cruiser and raising an eyebrow to Michael in the passenger seat. Michael got out of the cruiser and approached the passenger side, crossing his arms over his strong chest and giving Clad Cash a patient look while at the same time looking highly imposing, to which Clad took notice after eyeballing Sarah once more. Clad Cash then quickly turned around and hurriedly signed the ticket, and then stepped on the gas. The two cops watched him drive off and Michael spoke up after a few minutes of silence, saying "I think he stole your pen...". Sarah laughed warmly as she and Michael both went back to the cruiser and got in, heading back to the station before they would go back to their respective homes, as well as fill out a report on what happened with their first encounter with Clad Cash, something that would surely make Mac laugh...and indeed he did.

Sarah got changed into a set of everyday clothes and came bouncing out of the change rooms to talk to Venesa and Jose, who were ready to head home and get changed to go to the club, and Venesa looked at Sarah with a raised eyebrow. "Sooooo, how did it go with your hottie of a partner? You going to jump his bones tonight?", Venesa said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully at her best friend and poking her left side gently, as she had heard about what happened through Mac and the station's doctor. Sarah laughed playfully and gave her best friend a gentle shove as she answered. "Oh my god, girl! Come on, I barely know him. But ummm...I may have invited him to join us at The Place tonight so....see you tonight!", Sarah then quickly bolted before her two friends could even ask a question, and headed home to get herself ready for club night.

**To be continued in Chapter 3... ******


	3. Chapter 3 - Clubbing and Crashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter note: This chapter includes two songs that are favorites of mine. I do not own these songs.)
> 
> This chapter is also the first time that Michael and Sarah really flirt with each other through their choice of song, and start to feel something.

**5 Hours Later...**

The sun was just starting to go down outside in Miami as Sarah stood in front of the full length mirror in her walk in closet to head off to the club and meet her friends and Michael for a night of clubbing. She fixed her hair as she looked at herself, wearing a tight red cap sleeved shirt that ended just above her belly button, skinny jeans that came up just underneath it, and a pair of knee high black leather boots, smiling as she left the closet and closed the sliding doors behind her. She headed into her bathroom then so she could touch up on her hair and do her make-up, choosing to go with with a subtle look. She felt unusually nervous however, and she could not place her finger on why for such a night. She had felt off ever since Michael touched under her breast when the drunk husband had punched her, like she was craving something, and found herself wondering how Michael would look on that night out in regular clothes instead of his uniform and then her phone pinged with a text from the insanely handsome man himself.

_"Hey partner. I will come and pick you up. You plan on drinking as well, so you can't drive to the club. Keep your eyes out for a taxi, the driver is a good friend of mine. He has already picked me up"_

_"Alright. I just finished getting ready. See you soon, Michael."_

Sarah smiled as she sent her reply and grabbed her purse and jacket from off of her bed as she left her room, heading downstairs to shut all the curtains and blinds. What she did not notice, thanks to the shadows on her block, was a black pickup truck on the opposite side of the road and a few houses away which soon after the curtains to the living room were closed turned it's headlights on and drove off just as a yellow cab came up the same road, pulling into the driveway outside of Sarah's house. The taxi driver, Pedro, honked the horn as Michael laughed at his friend's antics and got out of the back so Sarah could see him when she came out. Michael was dressed in a pair of black denim jeans, a black men's v neck shirt with a white undershirt just peeking over the collar and a black leather vest, a pair of black combat boots to complete the outfit, and his signature durag. The most noticeable thing about Michael, besides his muscles showing, was the numerous tattoos that were shown off on his chest and arms. Sarah came out of her home and smiled, waving to Michael as she shut the front door of her home behind her and locked up before heading down the small flight of stairs, eyeing Michael in what she hoped was a subtle manner as she approached. "Hey! You look awesome. Ready for tonight? Venesa texted me a short time ago saying she and Jose were there and are holding our spot in line." Sarah said as she got within earshot of Michael who smiled back at her excitedly as he replied. "Yeah! Should be fun. Been awhile since I went to a club for some fun.", Michael said, holding the taxi door to the backseat open as Sarah got in first and warmly said hello to the kind driver, who answered her in Spanish. After a twenty minute ride in the taxi to the downtown area of Miami, Pedro pulled over by the sidewalk outside of a large club called The PLace, people lined up out front waiting to get in past a largely built bouncer, while others would try to either force or flirt their way inside. Michael and Sarah both got out of the taxi, which pulled away to continue picking up fares, and the duo went off to find their friends in the line. Once they did, it was around thirty minutes for them to wait to get inside to pulsing music and a main dance floor with a long bar just in front of a raised stage in the middle of the floor where people could perform a song of their choosing by themselves or with others. Sarah grinned as she took in the sight and turned to talk to Venesa, who she found to have disappeared on them, making them all shrug and go and find a table while Michael went to get them all some drinks from the bar. Sarah and Jose were left at the table by themselves and chatting contently as they waited for Michael to come back as well as Venesa from wherever she vanished to the second they had gotten in. "So, your first day with Michael must have went very well if you invited him along tonight huh? Or maybe it is because he is super hot and you liiiiiike hiiiiim...", Jose said, grinning at Sarah and nudging her as she blushed and laughed playfully, giving his shoulder a gentle shove. "Today did go very well if you really must know. And I don't know what I feel....I mean, yes, he is super hot I won't deny that, but I don't know if he is even single or not, Jose. You struck it lucky with this guy you are seeing, he must be so awesome if he can keep up with you.", Sarah said, chuckling with Jose as Venesa came up to their table accompanied by a handsome man in a nice white suit, latino skin, brown eyes, and black hair cut close to his head and eagerly introduced him as Juan Ramirez, the owner of the new club. The four chattered excitedly and Michael, still at the bar waiting patiently turned around and stared in surprise as he saw his old friend at the table, giving a sigh as he muttered "Can't I go somewhere and not see someone I know?...", quickly nodding his thanks to the bartender for the drinks with an extra one included for Juan because the bartender noticed he was at the small party's table. Once the party was reunited, the drinks started going one by one, the group whooping and having fun like they had known each other for a very long time, and Sarah then decided it was time to dance, mentioning to the group what she was going to do and bounced off to talk to the DJ before going through the crowd and picking out a few girls to join her on the raised stage. Once they all got in position, the lights lit up and a popular song "Timber" by Pitbull featuring Ke$ha blared over the speakers as the group of women started dancing, with Sarah at the front of the pack. What none of the party had noticed was that the club had a major regular in that night...Clad Cash, who was staring in amazement at the hot blonde who was dancing but did not notice he was even there, and who looked like he really wanted to start jerking off right then and there. As the song progressed, the women who came up with Sarah hopped off the stage to dance with random customers of the club as Sarah hopped down as well...and went up to Michael very boldly, turning herself around and danced on his lap for a few minutes before turning back around and placing her foot on his chest and playfully pushing him slowly back while Michael had a ridiculously huge smile on his face, and Juan holding the chair to make sure Sarah could tilt Michael back enough but not to the point of falling right over. Sarah was brought closer to Michael when she did this and then backed off right away as the song ended with Juan easing Michael on his chair back into an upright position. Jose and Venesa were sitting across from the two and staring with open mouths, with Venesa being the first one to speak. "HOLY SHIT, GIRL! You owned that dance!!! WOOOOOO!", Venesa cheered and bounced up and down excitedly, her black curls bouncing with her, as Jose laughed and gave Sarah two thumbs up as she sat down giggling, looking at Michael as she took a drink from her glass. Michael looked across the table at her with an even expression though there was clear polite heat in his eyes from the dance he had been given and motioned to Juan to follow him, the two of them disappearing into the busy crowd and out of sight. After a few minutes, the DJ's voice came over the speaker system in the club to make an announcement "Attention party goers! We have a special performance tonight from the owners of PLace! Now singing "Bailando", I give you Juan Ramirez and Michael Carletta!!! Take it away, men!", the DJ said, getting off the speakers and playing the song itself as the lights came on to show Michael and Juan standing on stage in front of a pair of microphones, with Juan singing the part of Sean Paul, and Michael the parts sung by Enrique Iglesias. During the song, Michael looked right at Sarah and pointed at her as he was singing, making her heart beat faster than it already was from the dancing and pulsing music, and not only did it make her heart beat faster it also made her blush as she looked at him up on the stage. As the song came to a close, the audience cheered and clapped their hands as both men took a bow and hopped off the stage, Venesa running up and jumping into Juan's arms, while Michael came back to his seat and sat down, smirking at Sarah, who looked at him and smiled softly. The night rolled on as the small group partied into the night before going their separate ways to recover overnight, with the cops out of the group being happy that they were getting the day off from their very accepting boss, who was drunk dialed by Venesa and Sarah one at a time that very night for fun. Sarah was dropped off at home by Michael and Pedro in Pedro's taxi, and headed inside where she locked the front door behind her and headed upstairs to get changed for bed, and soon crawled under the warm blankets and drifted off to sleep. The following morning after the fun night of partying, Sarah groaned as she woke up with a well deserved headache from all the drinking she had done, and grabbed her phone, taking a look at the time and seeing it was around two o'clock in the afternoon. She gave a sigh as she got out of bed then and set about her usual morning routine before getting dressed and grabbing her purse and car keys as she had made an appointment a few days earlier to get her car checked out after having some problems with it and the only shop open that day was in another part of Florida far from where she lived, and a lengthy drive to get there and back to Miami. The drive to the shop passed without incident and after a long check by the mechanic, he found nothing seriously wrong with the car she was driving, added on by the fact that night was slowly starting to fall, Sarah paid her service fee and left the shop. As the drive home wore on, she turned on some music, finding a nice road song and turned up the volume. There was virtually no other cars on her way home, except for the occasional ones parked in restaurant parking lots and malls, which made Sarah smile a bit as her thoughts turned to the club night she had with her friends. She could remember bits of that night but what stuck out most was Michael singing "Bailando" specifically to her from the stage, the way she felt when he looked and pointed at her as he was singing, and the look on his face when she had danced on him and for him, making her chuckle softly to herself at the memory of it and unable to ignore the fact of what Jose had said was true: she liked Michael, a lot. Sarah's thoughts then turned to her father, wondering to herself what he would think of Michael if he had the chance to meet him in person and spoke softly to herself as she was driving, "Would you have approved of him, dad?...Would mom have liked him if she was still alive?...Guess I will never know the answer to that...I just hope you both approve of him for me.". Sarah smiled to herself softly as she progressed through her casual drive home, passing through an empty intersection near a residential neighborhood...and turned her head quickly as two bright headlights suddenly lit up in the darkness and came straight for her at a very fast speed despite the red light in it's direction. The black pick up truck hit Sarah's side of the car at roughly 60 deliberately and sent it flying in a deadly rollover down the quiet road, the metal making a lot of noise as it flew across the pavement of the neighborhood and soon slid to a stop on it's roof, the hood of the car resting on top of the grass near the curb. Inside the now destroyed car and being suspended upside down by her seat belt, Sarah groaned softly as she dizzily looked out the driver window and watched through bleary vision as the truck drove off instead of coming down the road for another hit, and looked at the broken windshield in front of her, seeing that her phone had been thrown out of her purse and landed in one of the gauges of her car, so she tried to grab for it to call for help, but as her fingers barely managed to brush it, all went dark as she fell unconscious. 

**To be continued in Chapter 4... ******


	4. Chapter 4 - Recovery and A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*This chapter includes an explicit sex scene between Michael and Sarah*)

_The sound of crunching metal rang out through the air as the car was sent in a deadly number of rollovers down the quiet residential street, the result of which was that a number of lights came on one by one due to the hour of night in which the hit happened. The car stopped moving after landing on it's roof and bumped the raised curb outside of a two story home owned by a young couple, who came out moments after they put their lights on and rushed over to the upside down car, the husband hurriedly getting the driver out and safely onto the front lawn as he instructed his wife to call an ambulance while he checked over the driver, seeing some small cuts from the broken glass as the windows had broken. He confirmed that she was breathing as his wife came back after calling an ambulance, which showed up roughly ten minutes later, the paramedics securing the driver to a stretcher and getting her inside for transport to Miami General Hospital, while the husband and wife got the driver's spilled items from her totaled car and followed the ambulance in their own car. The wife looked carefully at the license and registration they pulled from the car and matched it to the driver's wallet contents, the wife speaking in a gentle voice as her husband drove them, keeping the ambulance in their sight._

_"Oh my god...the driver...She is a cop." ___

The day came in Miami at last, with all the officers on the day shift coming in one by one, some clutching coffee and others rubbing their eyes in the break room with a hot mug in front of them. Michael walked out of the changing room and looked around, noting with confusion that Sarah was not up at the front desk waiting for him like she usually was, and had even asked some male officers if they had seen her. Figuring someone else might know, he approached the front desk to talk to Venesa and Jose. "Hey you two, good morning.", Michael said as he leaned casually against the front desk and continued. "Have either of you seen or heard from Sarah today?". Venesa and Jose looked at each other, equally as confused as Michael and shook their heads no, with Venesa speaking up first in a puzzled tone. "No, not at all. I texted her a few times last night but got no response. I'm starting to get worried. Mac is too since he is her uncle.". Michael nodded gently and looked down the hall with concern to Mac's office which had the blinds open, and Michael could see Mac inside repeatedly trying the phone, no doubt calling Sarah's phone until she picked up, getting frustrated when he couldn't get a response. The trio at the front desk were all silent and all jumped a little as the phone rang, with Venesa picking it up and answering right off the bat. "Miami Police Department. This is Venesa. How may I help you?".

_"Hello Venesa. This is Nurse Rochelle at Miami General Hospital. A woman, Sarah Hastings, was brought in last night from a car crash and through her credentials, we found out thanks to the couple who called 911 that she works at the department. She sustained a mild concussion and has some scratches on her arms but otherwise she is remarkably lucky. She is awake and stable but she will need to be closely monitored for a few days, perhaps stay with someone she knows. She is ready for discharge now, so please, have someone come by to get her at the earliest opportunity. Thank you."_

Venesa was frozen in place to where Jose actually had to pluck the phone from her hand and hang up, as he had heard the click from the hospital's end, and looked right at Venesa before speaking lightly, Michael watching the two of them with concern on his face. "Cous...what was that about?...", Jose asked, putting his hand gently on Venesa's shoulder as she shakily spoke up. "S-Sarah is in the hospital...Car crash...", Venesa said, shaking from head to toe in her chair while Jose instantly grabbed the phone and called Mac's office, and only a split second later Mac came running down the hall with his keys in hand and Michael following him closely, making haste to get to the hospital to check on Sarah and get her out of the place. After around thirty minutes, Mac parked his cruiser in a parking spot and he and Michael both quickly ran inside and went to find out where Sarah was, being led to the room by the same nurse who had called the station and passing the couple who had brought Sarah in along one of the hallways. The nurse left the two men at the room and Mac entered first. Sarah was awake and standing by the window looking outside and turned her head as she heard the door open, blinking softly when she saw Mac and also Michael standing there, with Mac walking forward and wrapping her carefully in a hug, trying to hold back his emotions as he often did. Sarah held Mac close and looked at Michael over Mac's shoulder with wonder as to why he had come along, and eventually released Mac as he pulled back to look at her. "You were extremely lucky from what I heard. Obviously as you know I won't be able to monitor you since I work more days than you...so who could we get to watch you?...", Mac asked, trying to figure out who could possibly watch Sarah for a few days...and did not have to wait long for his answer as a voice came up automatically, from Michael. "Mac, sir, Sarah can stay at my place and I will watch her. I can always take the couch and she can have my bed and wardrobe, Jose and Venesa could probably get some clothes for her and her stuff for the bathroom.", Michael said, smiling kindly at his boss and Sarah, who was looking at him with a startled face, which she promptly straightened out as Mac looked at her and then Michael, and then back to her, raising an eyebrow in a silent question to which Sarah just nodded. "Yeah...Yeah that'd be great. Thank you, Michael.", Sarah said, smiling lightly at Michael and then Mac. That being settled, Mac made a call to Venesa and explained the situation as the young couple who brought Sarah in returned her belongings they pulled from the totaled car and gave her a hug each before heading back home, while the three of them left the hospital to wait outside for Venesa to show up. She did show up with Sarah's stuff since she had a key to her friend's house, with her boyfriend Juan in tow since he was transporting Sarah's stuff in his car and giving them a lift to Michael's apartment. While Juan waited in the car, Michael loaded up the trunk while Sarah and Venesa stood close by....with Sarah eyeing Michael's ass every time he bent over, with Venesa chuckling and starling Sarah. "Girl, you are totally hot for him!", Venesa said in an excited whisper, being shushed by Sarah, who was as red as a ripe tomato. Juan on the other hand poked his head out of the driver's side window and spoke in a low voice to his friend with a big grin on his face. "You are doing that on purpose, aren't you, mi amigo?", Juan asked, chuckling as Michael nodded with an equally large grin on his face as he closed the trunk and stood upright, turning around and addressing Sarah. "Alright. Ready when you are, partner.", he said, smiling as he opened the passenger side door so she could ride up front while he took the back seat, Sarah giving Venesa a hug before she returned to her car and headed off, and got into Juan's car.

A twenty minute ride from Miami General Hospital found the trio pulling into Michael's apartment complex and he calmly got out, popping his head in to look and talk to Sarah. "I will meet you inside. I will get everything tidied up for you to get your stuff settled, and then I'll go grab us some food. You are probably really hungry.", Michael said, smiling and withdrawing his head from his friend's car, Juan popping the trunk and Michael set about getting Sarah's stuff loaded into his apartment on the first floor. Sarah looked out the window at the surrounding area. She was unsure of how secure the area was since she knew what territory they were in very well, but she trusted Michael so she knew she would be safe if anything was to happen. After a few minutes, and after Michael had gotten the last of her belongings from the trunk and closed it, Sarah smiled at Juan and thanked him softly for the lift, getting out of the car and closing the passenger door. She waved at Juan as he left and headed into Michael's apartment, and shut the door behind her as she looked around. Michael's apartment was modest, with very basic things for a single occupant: a flat screen TV, a PS4 with a number of games, a fridge, and a microwave. Sarah for some reason could not help but smile at the modest amount of things in Michael's apartment, figuring because of his military training he had learned to survive on only the basic needs of living. The door to the bedroom opened, which drew Sarah's eyes, and she was not disappointed as a shirtless Michael came out dressed in a pair of baggy grey sweatpants. Sarah cleared her throat and looked around like she had been, trying to pretend she had not been staring at Michael's incredible sexy body and all the tattoos that covered it as she spoke up. "Nice little place you have here, Michael. I like it.", Sarah said, smiling as she looked back at Michael, pointedly trying to keep her eyes on his, with Michael chuckling softly as he walked over to the front door. "Ah well thank you, Sarah. I will go get us some food while you get your stuff settled.", Michael said, smiling as Sarah gave him a nod, and headed out the front door without bothering to put a shirt on as he often did, heading over to a small store just around the corner from his apartment complex and inside. A high school Latina girl looked up from her cellphone and immediately fixed her hair as the handsome soldier walked in and flashed him a flirtatious smile that Michael seemed not to notice as he grabbed two burgers and some fountain soda from the machine, having no need to pay because the young girl knew him well enough to let him have them for free...or because he was too damn sexy to her eyes to bother asking for payment. Michael gave the young girl a nod and left the store, heading back to his apartment and went inside, shutting the door behind him and setting the food on the kitchen table. He turned around then as he heard the bathroom door open up, and instantly felt a stir in his sweat pants from his penis as he saw Sarah emerge wearing just a pair of panties and a plain white tank top, her long blonde hair resting just over her breasts. He cleared his throat and gave a smile, grabbing his soda and burger from the kitchen table, heading over to the couch in front of the TV. "Your burger and soda are on the table for you...", Michael said, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV, opening his burger wrapper and munching away on it while the news played on the screen. Sarah on the other hand simply sat at the kitchen table and ate her burger, eyeing the back of Michael's head, her thoughts full of how incredibly sexy his body was without clothes covering it up, and soon finished the burger and her drink. The following hours passed without incident as the two tried to get used to being near each other in such a small setting outside of their work, and the night soon found Sarah doing yoga on a mat Venesa packed up for her and listening to music on her cellphone...while Michael was blatantly staring at her since she was still wearing only a pair of panties and her white tank top, more eyeing her breasts through her tank than her whole body. As Sarah finished doing her yoga stretches, Michael looked away and acted like he hadn't just been eyeballing her as Sarah rolled up the mat, seeming to have been thinking about something the whole time she was doing her thing. Sarah looked at Michael calmly as she bit her lower lip gently, the sound of clicking coming from her phone and the song Michael had sung with Juan at the club, the one meant for her, started playing at a soft volume as Sarah spoke, moving in front of Michael and dancing in front of him to the beat of the music. "You know...I couldn't get this song out of my head after that night at the club...and I couldn't get you out of my head since I first saw you. There is something about you, Michael...", Sarah said, slowly swaying her hips as she walked closer to Michael who gazed at her before replying in a deeply husky voice. "Well, come closer then...dance on me...", Michael said, leaning against the back of the couch and relaxing as Sarah turned and moved her ass gently against his groin. As Michael was not wearing anything underneath his sweat pants, his penis was free to grow hard and slowly peek it's way out of the waistband...and soon rubbed against Sarah's ass as she was moving against him, which drew her attention and made her blush bright red and almost jump off of his lap. A sense of arousal hit her as she saw the thick head of his penis peeking over the waistband of his sweat pants, and Sarah gave Michael a smile and a wink as she lifted her white tank top up and over her head, tossing it to the side and walking smoothly to Michael's bedroom while Michael stared after her in arousal and muttered "Well this is happening..." before slapping himself across the face as he stood up and pushed his sweat pants to his ankles in the living room, stepping out of them as he headed to the door of his bedroom with his penis sticking at attention where he was welcomed with a pleasing sight. Sarah was laying across Michael's bed in just her panties and wearing a smile as he appeared, moving to sit up and lay on her back, hooking the band of her panties with her thumbs and pushing them down and off, and grinned playfully as she used her fingers like a slingshot and sent her panties flying where they would land on Michael's erect penis. Michael grinned back as he picked up Sarah's panties and lifted them to his nose, sniffing them and moving to stand at the side of the bed...and quickly threw them over Sarah so they would draw her attention away from him. His plan worked and Sarah's eyes followed her panties, and she gasped in surprise as Michael suddenly got on top of her as he had used her distraction to catch her off guard, and he whispered softly, their faces only two inches apart. _"Are you sure?..." ___

_"I'm sure..." _was Sarah's reply as her right hand found the back of Michael's head and pulled him down those two inches to press her lips against his, their naked bodies pressed against each other on the blankets of Michael's bed. Somehow in the time they were making out heavily, Sarah had wound up on top, her legs on either side of Michael's hips, and she separated from their kiss to sit upright on Michael's waist and reach between them to gently grasp his penis and hold it as she eased it past her folds and into her body, drawing a soft moan from her mouth as she took him in slowly. She had only gotten as far as oral with a few guys when she was in college, since they seemed to get scared when they found out her father and uncle were cops, and had not slept with any man in that time, making Michael her first time. Michael groaned softly as Sarah guided him inside of herself and as he felt the tip get stopped, his hands found her hips and uttered just one word as he lowered his hips into the bed and gazed up at the beautiful woman on top of him. "Beautiful...", was all Michael said and soon forced his hips upwards as hard as he could, a cry from Sarah indicating he had gotten through her completely, and gently pulled her down to kiss her lips softly and reassuringly, only stopping after a few minutes so she could sit up and begin riding him, the only sounds being moans coming from the both of them as they found a rhythm, Michael's right hand on her hip and his left hand gently stroking her breast and playing with the nipple under his thumb, while Sarah's own hands were bracing her by being placed on Michael's strong chest as she bounced up and down on top of him. As they started moving faster and getting more into the depth of their passion, Michael groaned out and sat upright, bringing Sarah with him by holding onto her hips and got her on her back, beginning a relentless amount of thrusts into her as Sarah cried out in pleasure, her legs spread as far as they would go to make room for Michael's hips and thighs, the bed creaking and shaking underneath them as they had sex. Michael had his hands on the bed next to Sarah's head and gazed down at her as she cried out for him, her long blonde hair fanned out underneath her head and partially hanging off the foot of the bed, marveling at how beautiful she truly was and moaning out loud with her as he picked up speed until they both started nearing a powerful orgasm. Michael groaned and Sarah cried out as she came hard on Michael's penis and onto the bed, while Michael groaned out and pulled out of her in time to shoot his white seed all over her stomach, groaning as he did and panted heavily as he moved to lay down next to Sarah who was also panting hard, but instead fell off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud, making Sarah giggle out loud as she peered over the edge as Michael spoke through his heavy panting. "That was...one...hell..of a...first time....huh?...", Michael asked, his eyes focused on Sarah as she gave him a smile and replied, softly brushing a wayward strand of her hair from her face. "Yeah....One hell of a first time...But I'm not done yet...Come on...", Sarah said, grinning as she slowly got off the bed, wincing at the slight pain between her thighs as she made her way to the bathroom, Michael watching her sweet ass as she walked away and got off the floor, following her into the bathroom and getting the shower running. The two of them got under the hot water and instantly began making out under the steady stream coming from the shower, and Michael turned Sarah around by using his hands on her hips, getting her to place her hands on the tiles of the shower wall and bend over for him, instantly pushing his penis back inside of her and thrusting hard and fast, making her cry out with every thrust and back into him to get him deeper inside of her. Michael groaned as she did this, thrusting harder and kissing the back of her neck and shoulders, one hand remaining on her hip while the other played with her breast, while Sarah's hands clawed at the shower wall as she cried out for him, "Ooooooh MICHAEL!!!", and after several more thrusts from him, she came hard a second time and Michael yelled out shortly after her, pulling out once more and shooting another load of his seed onto her back and ass. The pair panted heavily as they washed up all the seed that they were covered in, with Michael getting out first and getting Sarah dried off after she turned off the shower water, with Sarah returning the favor and drying Michael, the pair kissing softly as they made their way to the bed, being careful to avoid the wetness from their first round as they layed down to sleep, Michael keeping Sarah wrapped protectively in his muscular arms, and Sarah's arms resting over top of his with a content smile on her face as they both drifted off into a nice and peaceful sleep.__

__**The next morning ******__

A soft groan sounded as the pair woke up, Sarah smiling as she stretched as best she could in her man's arms as he woke up as well and tenderly kissed her soft lips before she got up and went into the bathroom. She had been taking birth control for a very long time even though she had not been seeing anybody until Michael, under the insistence of her father when he was still alive, and after taking her pill she brushed her teeth and brushed her long hair, tying it back into a neat ponytail. As she left the bathroom, she came back into the bedroom naked, drawing the eyes of a very much staring Michael, which made her giggle softly as she grabbed some clothes and got dressed as she was speaking. "So I thought maybe we could go and get lunch today. I don't know what is good around the area, so I am happy with wherever you want to go.", Sarah said as she pulled a light weight, red cap sleeve shirt on and sat at the foot of the bed as Michael got dressed, her eyes falling on his semi erect penis before going back to his face as he answered her. "Hmmm, well I know of a Mexican place that is really good. We can share one of the bigger plates and see what we can get up to after we eat...", Michael said, winking at Sarah as he gave the indication of what they could do after eating, making Sarah giggle as they both got their shoes on and stood up, kissing each other heavily, the passion still hot and heavy in the kiss itself as they headed to Michael's apartment door and opened it up, separating so they could file out one by one. The pair did not even get two feet away from Michael's door before a beautiful Latina woman, with long black hair and good looks that would make any man do a double take, stormed up to Michael and slapped him once and then twice across the face while yelling in Spanish, her beauty off set by her ferocious temper. "Estupido! Estupido! You are so stupid, Michael!", the woman yelled, going for another slap before one of the five men that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere stepped forward, stopping only because Michael had grabbed the woman's wrist to make her stop hitting him. The young woman shook off Michael's hand and glared at him, her dark eyes darting between the two and speaking in English as her eyes went back to an unusually calm Michael, "Who the fuck is this? Another one of your fuck toys? She is a cop! You bring her to my territory? You betray me for this whore?", the woman said, glaring at Sarah briefly and initiating a stare down before Sarah turned her eyes to Michael and spoke in an annoyed voice. "You have five minutes to tell me who this is and why she just referred to me as a "fuck toy" and a "whore"...", Sarah said, crossing her arms as Michael looked between the two and sighed gently as he responded.

"This is so not how I wanted you to meet my family...This is my sister Rosa Carletta, leader of the Cuban Cartel...".

**To be continued in Chapter 5... ******


	5. Chapter 5 - High Speed Sting Part 1

Sarah stared at Michael in disbelief for a few minutes before shaking her head and looking between him and the beautiful Latina who was staring coldly at her, while the five men from her cartel were watching the trio in case someone started something that would have to be finished quickly. After Sarah recovered from the shock, she shook her head lightly and then nodded gently as she muttered to Michael in a low voice, nearly a whisper "I will meet you outside...I have a feeling you two should have a little chat first...", Sarah said, leaning up and kissing Michael on the cheek as she walked out, feeling Rosa's eyes on her before they returned to her brother. Rosa did not even have a chance to open her mouth before Michael spoke up in an aggravated tone of voice to his sister. "Okay really? Why did you talk to her like that?". Rosa sighed lightly and crossed her arms over her chest as she contemplated her answer in her head before speaking up. "I am a cartel leader, brother. She is a cop. Why did you not come and work for me instead? Why work with them?", Rosa asked, shaking her head slightly as Michael spoke up in irritation. "I told you why I would not come work for you. I want nothing to do with the cartel business, but I support your choices because you are my family. But this conversation I have to cut short I am afraid. I got some damage control to do. Sarah is an amazing woman, and I don't say that only because I had sex with her. I say it because I feel strongly for her, and I would really love it if you liked her, Rosa.", Michael said, giving a soft smile as he waved goodbye to his sister and her guard as he headed outside and took Sarah's hand as they walked a couple blocks away to the Mexican place for breakfast before they had to go to work. The couple stepped through the door of the quaint little Mexican restaurant and found a table near the window, shortly after sitting down placing their orders with a cup of coffee each, and all was silent for a moment or so before Sarah spoke up curiously. "Soooo, that was your sister huh? That was quite a first impression she gave off...", Sarah said, turning her coffee mug around in circles on the table before taking a sip as Michael sighed gently and took her free hand, rubbing the knuckles with the pad of his thumb. "Hey listen. She is really not that bad. It is because she is the leader of the cartel that she has to act that way. Act tough so no one tries to take her territory from her. Same as why she spoke to you the way she did. Even if you are not a threat, she still has to put up a tough front. Give her some time. Maybe she will change her mind about you, especially after I spoke to her.", Michael said, smiling reassuringly at his girlfriend across the table, and Sarah smiled back as she leaned forward, the two sharing a soft kiss as their food arrived, prompting them to separate and chuckle before digging into their meal with satisfied sighs of happiness at how delicious it was.

After they had finished eating, they went back to Michael's apartment where they had another quick round of sex in Michael's bed before getting back into their civilian clothes and heading to the police station for their patrol that day, with Michael heading to the men's change room while Sarah went up to the front desk where Jose was doing enough work for three people and Venesa watching Sarah closely as she tried to hop up onto the desk, instead wincing a bit as she stayed standing. Venesa narrowed her eyes and then they popped back open as she realized what had happened. "Oh...my...god....You totally slept with him!", Venesa almost screeched, whereas Jose froze in mid pen stroke on a report in front of him and his head quickly flew up to stare at Sarah as well in shock. Sarah stared at both of her best friends and sighed eventually when they looked at her without blinking and held up her hands. "Okay yes I did. I slept with him, and- what are you doing?", Sarah asked as she watched Jose bring out a clipboard with hand drawn check boxes under two sides with lettering, and Venesa grinned brightly. "Okay, so tell us everything! Where did you two have sex? How many times? What positions?", Venesa rattled off the questions as Jose grinned wide and kept the pen ready over one side of the paper, while Sarah stared at them in disbelief before shaking her head and sighing lightly, knowing what the two mischievous buggers were up to: they had made a bet on her first time. "Okay first off, how the hell did you two know I was going to sleep with him?", Sarah asked, looking between the two with a raised eyebrow. Venesa gave a chuckle and shook her head as she answered first. "Girl, you were hot for him to begin with! And he was clearly hot for you if he automatically said you could stay at his place. Now answer the questions!!!!", Venesa squealed and started bouncing on her chair, only stopping when Sarah held up a hand for her to stop, though she was smiling widely at her friend's enthusiasm. Giving a gentle sigh, Sarah leaned against the front desk as she described in mild detail about her night with Michael while Venesa face fell in disbelief and Jose's had a massive grin, and once Sarah was finished, Jose looked at the clipboard and the number of check marks on his side and cheered. 'WOOHOO! I won the bet, cous. Cough it up.", Jose said, grinning at his cousin, Venesa groaning loudly as she handed over a $20 from her wallet and looked at Sarah. "Damn girl. Couldn't you have done enough to get me to win the bet instead?", Venesa asked, making Sarah laugh out loud and shrug softly just as Mac came around the corner and motioned to Sarah with a nod of his head, and something in his eyes suggested it was extremely important, with Sarah nodding in return before following Mac into his office down the hall, the blinds closing shortly afterwards. Inside the office, Mac sighed as he sat down in his chair while Sarah sat down as well, looking at him patiently as Mac began to speak. "Okay, so there is a good reason I wanted to pull you aside to talk to you here, and it is about something that has come to my attention as well as things I have heard through the grapevine.....To start with, I overheard much of what you, Venesa and Jose were talking about...I am happy for you but at the same time I have to ask this: can you and Michael stay professional on the job or should I split you two up on patrol?..", Mac asked, steepling his fingers together in a tent shape as he stared patiently at his niece and employee. Sarah's cheeks turned soft red and she cleared her throat as she answered. "We can keep it professional, Mac. I swear.", she said, her hands resting on her lap out of Mac's sight as he nodded in confirmation and sighed as he continued and threw out a bomb shell that Sarah was not remotely prepared for. "Rick Edwards is back in Florida, Sarah...Rumor has it there will be an illegal street race in a few weeks and that Rick is planning on competing but nobody here has the skill for that or a reason to defeat him....except you...", Mac said in a somber voice as he watched his niece quietly. Sarah gave a long breath out and shut her eyes as she mentally went to a flashback from when she was sixteen, into breaking the law, and to the time when her father was still alive working with Mac on patrol.

_A trio of old muscle cars raced down the dark empty streets of Tampa, Florida, the sounds of powerful engines ripping through the night as they sped towards a bridge. The car that was last in line was attempting to pass the driver in second place, swerving to the right and then to the left of the empty road only to be prevented by the driver of the second car who would move in front and ultimately cause the last racer to fail in his attempts. Eventually, the driver in third place had enough and accelerated, ramming the car's back bumper at an angle which sent it skidding on all four tires and eventually up into the air and over the third car, only to go into a deadly spin and send the second car and it's driver tumbling over the wall for the bridge. Whereas the driver in first place quickly turned their car around and raced back to where the incident happened, the driver in last place kept going and took the lead without going back to see if the driver they hit was okay. The first car skidded to a halt and a sixteen year old Sarah got out and cried "PEEEEEEEEEEETE!", before running down the embankment to where the car was on fire and kneeled in the grass, crying hysterically as she realized her friend was dead. ___

__Sarah opened her eyes then as she came back from the flashback and horrible memory of her friend Pete's death from so many years prior. The driver of the third car had been Rick Edwards, a now filthy rich car dealer who had moved briefly to San Francisco and had now returned to compete in another race that had been advertised on the more secretive side of the Internet, and had never been caught or charged for what he had done. After the incident, Sarah's crew had fallen apart out of grief and Sarah herself had been busted in a race weeks prior to this incident by her own father and Mac which caused her to rethink her choices, and made the choice to become a cop and use her knowledge of speed and race tactics to help the law rather than break it. Mac still sat across from Sarah, having not moved an inch as he knew that what happened was a constant thorn in Sarah's side, as she had wanted justice for Pete but received none even though she knew Rick was at fault but had no proof of this as the car he had been driving was never found. After a few minutes of silence, Sarah spoke up as she looked Mac right in the eyes, answering in a soft but determined tone of voice while a tear fell from her eye._ _

__"...I'm in..."_ _

__**To be continued in Part 2... ******__


	6. Chapter 5 Continued

**Continuation of Chapter 5 ******

After speaking to Mac and finding about about Rick Edwards' return for a illegal street race, Sarah was in such a daze she had need to let Michael drive the cruiser on their patrol so she could sit and quietly ponder the information. Busting an illegal street racing ring would be one of the biggest things to make Miami a little safer, but getting Rick off the roads for a crime he committed and was never charged for would be the most major thing to happen in her life, as well as getting revenge for a pointless death. Michael quietly looked over at his immensely silent partner and looked back out the windshield. "So what was it that Mac wanted to talk to you about in private? Are we in some trouble?...", Michael asked, having no clue about Sarah's past with illegal street racing along with getting busted for it. Sarah came out of her daze upon hearing Michael's questions and sat upright in her seat as she looked out the windshield as well. "We are just fine, as a couple I mean. Mac just wanted to know we could keep it professional on the job. So, he gave me an assignment about something of great importance....busting an illegal street racing ring here in Miami. See Michael, the truth is...I used to be an illegal street racer. I would compete against other drivers for large sums of money, usually about $5,000...One night I got busted and vowed to my father I would never do it again. That is one side of my story. The other side is that after that, a racing rival of mine challenged myself and a dear friend of mine into a three way race. He hit my friend's car and sent it flying over the side of a bridge and into the rocks below...my friend Pete was killed instantly and the driver who hit him was never charged. Now he is in Miami for a street race in few weeks time and I have been assigned to compete, not only to bring down the ring itself but to bring down that same driver and make sure he gets charged. Mac has kept files and information the we need to put the guy away for good...", Sarah said as she raised her right hand to gently wipe a tear from her eye as she recalled the memories and the devastation she felt when she found the burning car and the knowledge her friend did not survive. Michael pulled the cruiser up to a stop light and looked at his partner but did not appear surprised by her confession, instead giving a light smile as he spoke. "Somehow you being a rebel does not surprise me whatsoever. It's quite sexy actually. So if you were a racer...then you had a crew as well. What is your plan of action for this assignment, Sarah?", Michael asked, keeping an eye on the traffic light as he waited for her answer. Sarah could not help but smile when Michael said and chuckled a little bit before answering his question. "Well...I think my best bet is to contact my old crew members and see if they would be willing to help out. The sooner I get a car for this race, the better. But first I have to get into the race and that requires my crew member who found the races to arrange a meeting between the creator of the race and myself.", Sarah said, giving a smile as she pulled out her cellphone and swiped down through her contacts as Michael drove.

Sarah and Michael's patrol was fairly dull and they had hardly gotten any calls that day, which allowed for them to go grab lunch and park in an alleyway to have a hot make out session in the cruiser, which only lasted for half an hour until Sarah's cellphone pinged with a text. She had texted her contact earlier in the patrol and he was finally getting back to her. Sarah read over the text with interest and smiled brightly as she opened up her conversation with Mac and let him know what was happening, that she needed to go home and get ready for meeting the organizer of the race that evening, to which Mac agreed instantly and Sarah tucked her phone inside her pocket as she addressed Michael. "You and Mac will be playing bar customers tonight. The race organizer is meeting me there so I can get into the race. He thinks I am just a regular competitor so you and Mac have to keep your distance. Wear plain clothes and just play pool together and no one will have any idea. But you do have to bring me home so I can get ready. It may take awhile with what I plan on doing with my hair.", Sarah said, smiling a bit as Michael looked confused for a second before shrugging it off and nodding as he drove to Sarah's modest home in the suburbs of Miami. Hours later, Mac and Michael were dressed in plain clothes casually playing a game of pool at the local bar as Sarah had recommended, waiting for Sarah to arrive in order to meet the race organizer. A man walked in through the door, dressed in a leather jacket and dark wash jeans and immediately took a seat at the bar where there was no other people hanging around, and raising a hand to the bartender when they asked if he wanted anything, clearly dismissing him politely and keeping his eyes down on the table, anticipating the arrival of a competitor for his newest race but oblivious to what the truth was. Moments later, Sarah walked in, looking completely different from how Michael and everyone else usually saw her. She was dressed in a tight top that revealed much of her stomach, and a pair of low rise skinny jeans complete with a pair of knee high leather stilettos and her hair was still blonde but with pink and blue streaks throughout it, done at home but looked like they were done by a professional. Michael happened to look up and blatantly stared for a few minutes as he saw his girlfriend walk by like he and Mac didn't exist and then looked back to the game of pool he was playing with their boss, as Sarah calmly took a seat next to the race organizer and they then got into a very deep conversation in the more empty area of the bar.

**Two weeks later... ******

Sarah zipped up the black leather jacket she was wearing next to a flashy silver Mustang that her contact got his hands on blocks away from the start line, him also having told her that the car was hers for good if she won the race. Mac and Michael would be waiting at the finish line with a number of other squad cars to catch the racers and the man who organized the race so the ring would be taken down once and for all, while she herself was carrying her gun and her badge to spring that surprise on the racers...especially Rick. Once she finished getting ready, Sarah got into the Mustang and shut the door, starting the car and zipping off to the starting line, a drive in movie theatre by a set of train tracks, the race was intended to be quite difficult for all racers in a variety of ways, going through residential areas and roads with lots of stores all the way to the finish line which would be an abandoned warehouse in the out skirts of Miami. Sarah arrived at the start line behind the other cars, Rick being in the number one spot and herself in sixth place, all the cars revving their engines as they waited by two tall, white pillars that bleeped as the lights on it started off yellow and finally flashed green, all six cars taking off as their tires squealed. The first section of the race required the cars to beat a train as it was approaching the cross section of the road and tracks, with Sarah taking fifth place and just managing to zip over the tracks as the driver who fell into sixth was forced to stop to avoid hitting the train from the side and only passed when it was safe. Sarah kept herself focused as she passed the racer in fifth and fourth who were too busy trying to force each other to the side of the road, putting her in third place really quickly. The next was the cars racing through residential neighborhoods, with the police station getting calls about the noise, in which Venesa and Jose could only tell them that it would pass quickly and that a number of the cops on patrol were taking part in a sting operation involving the race. The race progressed smoothly as Sarah then took second, having only need to defeat Rick before the finish line. The two of them ended up side by side and glaring at each other through the windows as their cars were lined up nose to nose, and Sarah slammed on the gas, pulling ahead of Rick as they neared the finish line and she crossed it first, the lights on the two pillars signalling the win by exploding into pink sparks, while all of the other cars screeched to a stop with the drivers all getting out...only to have red and blue lights start flashing all around them in the shape of a half circle and cops spilling out from the patrol cars with guns aimed. Rick looked around in shock before turning a murderous gaze on Sarah and started walking towards her, only for Sarah to quickly withdraw her gun and aim it at Rick, followed by Michael and Mac quickly doing the same thing as the other officers dealt with arresting the drivers and the organizer of the race, who had been monitoring the action from a far away location in Miami, having only been found thanks to Sarah's old crew members from her racing days. 

With the job complete and all the officers having left, Michael and Mac took off as well so Mac could bring Michael over to Sarah's place, as she had asked about a week earlier if Michael would consider moving in with her, with Michael giving a resounding yes, leaving Sarah alone at the warehouse to take in the win and her new car...until two large black pick up trucks zoomed into the warehouse parking lot and went on either side of the Mustang, with the Rebel Saints gang leader and his goons getting out. The bigger men roughly grabbed Sarah and brought her over to the leader Big Daddy, with him grinning at her...before roughly kicking her in the stomach, making her cry out in pain and be hauled up onto her knees by the two big men, while Big Daddy himself kneeled in front of her and roughly gripped her chin before speaking in a cold and calculating voice. "You may be a pig, girl....but you are a damn fine one. Look at you. Perfect tits, tight ass, and I am willing to bet you have one sweet pussy between those thighs of yours. Your boyfriend ain't here now to protect you, so we are going to have a little fun with you before we return you to him. But first...", Big Daddy said, pointedly bringing out a switch blade and flicking the blade out before continuing to talk and pressing the blade to Sarah's cheek as she whimpered, before slowly dragging the knife's tip through the skin. "I am going to destroy your beautiful face...and then I am going to fuck you, then my boys will fuck you too. Your boyfriend will never touch or fuck you again after this...", he said, grinning evilly as he cut Sarah's cheek with the knife. Sarah thought quickly, and roughly kicked the two goons in the legs and in the groin before head butting Big Daddy and taking his knife, driving it into his upper thigh but missing the femoral artery, before beating down each other goon and getting into her car and driving off, sending a message to Michael about what happened as she made her way to the hospital, Michael's response being he would meet her there as he was going to deal with something first but not telling her what. His plan was to call his best friend Juan and his sister Rosa, and did so in a three way call as he was getting on his motorcycle. "Listen to me... SHUT THE FUCK UP! Listen to me, both of you! I want lists of that gang's hide outs, where they eat, where they live, EVERYTHING! And I want it all pronto you understand!?", Michael yelled into the phone, hanging up just as Rosa started trying to tell him off in Spanish for being so demanding and Juan sounding more tired than anything else, and set about making his way to the hospital as fast as he could where his girlfriend would be waiting for him under the care of the doctors who were checking her over. 

**To be continued...**

( Chapter note: Sorry for the delay in this continued section of chapter 5, everyone! )


	7. An Interesting Development

It was a short ride to the hospital to get Sarah's cheek checked out by a doctor to see if the cut that Big Daddy had given her, along with her other injuries, would heal and not leave a scar. Fortunately for Sarah, Big Daddy was no genius and had not made a big or long enough cut to leave a scar so the doctor cleared Sarah to go home with Michael. As they arrived home, Michael sent Sarah inside while he investigated the garage because he wanted to give her some privacy. He had called in a favor to Juan in secret to see if he could get information on Sarah's mother and Juan had delivered the package while he and Sarah were at the hospital, a series of soft sobbing noises coming from inside told him that Sarah had opened the package and seen the pictures and information inside about her mother Lisa Jacobs, including a write up of how she and her father had met when Lisa was working at a grocery store and had met Jack Hastings when he was off duty with Mac, his brother and Sarah's uncle. Sarah came out to the garage, fresh tears still in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Michael's strong torso from behind, weeping and uttering a soft "thank you" into his back as he was making a list of things in the garage to fix, with Michael soon stopping his writing so he could turn around and hug his girlfriend tightly as she wept a little longer and then sent her inside to get some sleep while he stayed up for a little longer to write down supplies he would need to fix the garage, soon realizing he would need help and texted Mac to see if he would be willing to help out along with a picture of the list so they could split the cost of supplies required.

_"Hey Mac. Sarah's garage needs some serious TLC. Can you grab some of the supplies listed in this picture and come by tomorrow?" ___

_"Hey Michael. Sure, I can do that. I got nothing happening tomorrow anyways. I will be there bright and early!"_

_"Perfect, Mac. See you tomorrow morning!"_

**The following day...**

It was about 10am in the morning, and the fixing of Sarah's garage was in full swing. Michael was working on installing a board that had been worked loose over time by usage, whereas Sarah was making sure the guys were hydrated by bringing water and lemonade. Mac was cutting wood on a loaned work bench for the beams and any wood that needed desperate fixing, a bunch of lumber in the back of his black Ford F-150 which was parked in the driveway in such a way that a second vehicle could still pull in without scratching Mac's truck or driving onto the freshly cut lawn, courtesy of Michael. Michael watched as Mac, completely shirtless, carried some lumber from his truck after bringing the cut and finished piece over to Michael for installation while Sarah helped pass up nails, speaking in a dry manner to his girlfriend. "So I know he is your uncle, but....are you sure those muscles of his are real? And how on this freaking earth is he single?", Michael asked, shaking his head as Sarah giggled and passed him another nail. "Yes I am sure they are real. He works out like everyday at the station and even at home. As for being single, well...women like to ogle him and slip him their number, but he just never pursues one that does those things. I guess he just knows what he likes and he has not found that yet.", Sarah replied to her boyfriend, giving him a slap on the butt before picking up her glass of water and taking a sip, the sound of wood being cut sounding once again. A car pulling into the driveway beside Mac's truck caught Michael and Sarah's attention as Michael was stepping down from the ladder and his face paled slightly as his sister Rosa got out with a thick folder in one hand, followed closely by her driver, Adam Locke, who proceeded to calmly sit on the hood of the car as Rosa stormed up to Michael and thrusted the thick folder into his arms, yelling at him in Spanish while Adam watched with what looked to be a highly amused smile on his face, whereas Sarah stepped into sight to see what the commotion was about. Rosa spotted Sarah appear with the cut on her cheek showing and walked right up to her, gently touching her face and taking in the mild damage done, speaking in what appeared to be a very caring tone of voice. "Those bastards will pay dearly for what they did to you...", Rosa said, keeping her eyes on Sarah as she uttered some soft words in Spanish that had a kind tone to them. Just then, Mac, who had not heard the yelling or even knew that someone was there, came around the corner from where he was working on the wood, the wood blocking his sight as he carried it on his left shoulder before setting it down in a neat pile on one side of the garage and turned around, stopping in his tracks as he took in the most beautiful Latina he had ever laid his eyes on, and gave a low whistle as he took her in from head to toe, and stepped forward towards where she was with Sarah, Sarah's back facing him. As Rosa was talking to Sarah, her eyes flicked to the side past Sarah's head as she saw a man approaching and her eyes took on almost a dreamy twinkle as she moved her hands to Sarah's shoulders and very slowly moved her aside, stepping forward towards Mac. Once the two were close enough, Rosa went from yelling in Spanish to Michael, and caring towards Sarah, to downright flirtatious with Mac, her hand lifting and her fingers traveled from the top of his stomach and over his abs as she licked her bottom lip. "Well hello handsome...", Rosa said, completely oblivious to the fact her actions had just made Michael's jaw hit the ground as she started hitting on his boss, while Sarah stared with one eyebrow raised in absolute surprise as she watched what was unfolding before her eyes. Mac grinned widely as Rosa brushed her fingers over his abs, and gently took her hand in his, lifting it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "A pleasure...", Mac said, raising an eyebrow to her, Rosa giggling softly as she played with a lock of her hair as she answered. "My name is Rosa Carletta...Michael's sister. And you are?...", Rosa asked, taking Mac in with a soft wink as Mac softly kissed her knuckles again. "My name is Mac Hastings, chief of the Miami Police Department. A pleasure to meet you, Rosa", Mac said gently lowering Rosa's hand back to her side. Instead of keeping her hand at her side, Rosa lifted it back and ran her fingers along Mac's strong arm, taking in his shirtless form and biting her bottom lip gently. "So strong, and so handsome too...", she said, admiring the tattoo on Mac's left arm and then looking at his face. Michael stood next to Adam and spoke to him in a low voice as his sister and boss started flirting back and forth. "Is this seriously happening right now!? That is my boss for fuck sakes", Michael, staring in disbelief as Rosa giggled at something Mac said that was clearly a funny joke, as Adam chuckled warmly and looked at Michael. "Relax, man. She probably is just getting back at you for the late night demand that you made about the information for the Rebel Saints gang", Adam said, looking at his watch and then speaking loud enough for Rosa to hear. "Miss Carletta. We have to be going now. You have that...appointment in about an hour or so", Adam said, patting Michael's shoulder as he got into the driver seat of the car, while Rosa watched him and then turned to Mac, giving him a big smile and slowly slipped her hand to his side, skillfully taking his Iphone from the pocket of his shorts and the soft sound of buttons being touched was the only thing heard until Rosa hit the last one and handed the phone to a highly bemused Mac as she spoke. "Call me sometime, sugar", Rosa said, taking in Mac and his body one last time before looking back to his face and giving him a wink as she turned and walked to the car, blowing him a kiss as she got in, Adam backing the vehicle out onto the road and heading off, leaving Sarah and Michael to turn their heads to Mac who was staring in the direction that the car had gone after looking at Rosa's number in his phone and muttering "I think I will do just that...", Mac said to himself, looking to Michael and speaking as he made his way back to the garage to continue working. "One hell of a sister you got there, my friend.", Mac said, taking another look at Rosa's number in his phone before tucking it back into his pocket and resuming work on the garage as Michael gave a tortured whimper and collapsed onto the grass of the front lawn.

**A few days later... ******

Mac walked into the station on Thursday morning only to be promptly cut off from making a bee line for his office by a grinning Venesa, who proceeded to clap her hands eagerly. "Sooooo who is she!? You have been spending the last few days looking at your phone, deep in thought. So spill! Who is she!?", Venesa squealed, while Jose, Michael, and Sarah all stood aside with a bunch of other interested officers, who knew there was something going on though only Michael and Sarah knew who it was. Mac turned slightly red in the cheeks and cleared his throat, holding his head high, every bit the professional he was as he answered. "I have no clue what you are talking about, Venesa. Now get back to work, please", Mac said, giving a smile as he stepped around Venesa and almost ran to his office, sitting down and setting about going through the pile of reports on his desk while Sarah and Michael went out on patrol along with their chattering fellow cops. After about an hour, Mac glanced at his phone and then picked it up, opening his contacts and selecting Rosa's number, starting a text up with butterflies in his stomach.

_"Hey Rosa. It is Mac. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get dinner with me sometime?" ___

Rosa, who was at her large mansion with Adam lurking around the corner while she dealt with some business, felt her phone buzz and calmly took it out, smiling when she saw it was Mac and replied promptly.

_"Well hey handsome. Dinner would be lovely, but are you okay coming over to my place say around 7pm perhaps tonight? Adam can come and pick you up." ___

_"That sounds good to me, beautiful. I can't wait to see you." ___

Rosa gave a smile as she read Mac's text and giggled softly, tucking her phone back in her pocket before shooting a Rebel Saints goon ,that she and Adam had captured for information on their hang outs and various crimes, right between the eyes with a gun in the middle of the marble lobby of her mansion, and calmly put the gun's safety on, putting it on the table as she walked away from the body and spoke to Adam as she passed him. "Adam, clean this up would you? I am going to have a bubble bath", she said, Adam very quickly nodding and setting about getting the body wrapped up and the blood cleaned off the floor, ensuring he used gloves until he was completely finished. Rosa in the meantime filled the deep bathtub with hot water and stripped down, setting her clothes outside the door for Adam to pick up and destroy as some blood had gotten on them and then placed the cellphone on the shelf, and got into the tub with a sigh as another text from Mac came in and she automatically picked up her cellphone from the shelf above her, reading his new text, which was a picture of a mountain of paperwork along with a joke saying "I am so allergic to paperwork. #achoo", which made Rosa giggle even more before thinking of what to send back, and then got an idea. Positioning herself in the tub and covering her best and most private parts, her breasts and her vagina, with the bubbles, she puckered out her lips and took a selfie, attaching the words "Thinking of you, handsome" before hitting send and putting her phone back on the shelf with a smile as she began to wash her long, black hair. Mac was busy reading a report before he left for the night when his phone buzzed with a new text from Rosa so it took him a few minutes extra to get around to looking, but when he did, he opened the text and turned a brilliant red color all over his face as he took in Rosa's bubble bath selfie and mutter "Hooooly fuck..." under his breath, quickly putting the phone down when two officers walked in with a new report from a drug bust they had made and left the office laughing at how red their boss was in the face. After about another two hours of reports, Mac gathered his belongings in his office and said an almost hurried goodbye to Michael, Sarah, Jose and Venesa, who were all at the front desk chatting before they parted for the night, and went out to his truck, getting in and heading home to get changed for dinner with Rosa. About an hour after Mac had gotten dressed into a dark navy blue button up shirt and black dress pants paired with a pair of shiny black shoes, Adam pulled up outside of Mac's modest two story home, and picked him up, driving the long way to Rosa's mansion. As they reached the gate, the guard checked to make sure who it was, and upon seeing it was Adam and a guest he nodded and opened the large gate, Adam pulling forward once there was space and drove up the long winding driveway into a spacious parking area outside the white mansion. Mac, in the backseat, muttered softly in astonishment at the size of Rosa's home while Adam simply smiled as he came to a stop by a set of large stairs and got out, opening the door for Mac and walking inside with him. 

Adam watched as Mac looked around the enormous lobby, no sign of what had transpired in that location earlier visible, and contently put his hands behind his back as he walked alongside Mac. "I set out the table for you and Miss Rosa in the dining room. She will join you shortly, Mac", Adam said, Mac giving a smile and a nod to the kind man as he admired the size and appearance of the dining room, the kitchen behind two doors several feet away and the table big enough for just the two of them with silverware, plates and wine glasses set out and ready. After a few minutes more, Rosa slowly sauntered into view wearing a floor length red dress that showed a perfect amount of cleavage and a slit up the side, and she struck a pose so one of her long legs was showing, smiling as she spoke. "Well hi there, handsome", she said, smiling at Mac as he turned around and enjoyed the sight of his jaw hitting the floor as he took her in. Mac could only stare for a few minutes before managing to get anything out, mainly going "H-H-Hello......wow....", Mac said, swallowing as he took Rosa in from head to toe, feeling the butterflies in his stomach have mini butterflies of their own, and cleared his throat as he smiled warmly at her while she sat down, him following her example immediately. "You...You look so stunning...", Mac said as they gazed at each other across the table, Rosa smiling and adjusting her hair in a nervous fashion, her cheeks unusually pink for someone who was otherwise so confident and collected. Adam came out of the kitchen with a bottle of the most exotic kind of wine that one could find, one of Rosa's favorites which was extremely hard to find unless you had sources like she did to find it, pouring the red liquid into each glass and taking their order of what they wanted to eat before returning to the kitchen to start cooking. Half an hour after ordering, Adam returned with the pair's meals, a perfectly made filet mignon for Rosa and a cod dish paired with a yummy salad for Mac and once more left the two alone together as they started eating, making light conversation. As the time went by, they finished their meals and Adam cleaned the plates and silverware up before giving them another glass of wine, and after he left, Mac noticed Rosa was blushing softly still and almost fidgeting, gently putting his glass down as he crossed his fingers together and a soft smile on his face, his cop instinct coming through as he studied his date. "I make you nervous, don't I?", Mac asked, being very calm and patient with his clearly nervous date, and being proven right as Rosa gave a soft cry and covered her blushing cheeks. "Oh my god, I thought I was hiding it better than that!", Rosa said, sighing and lowering her hands to meet together on the table as she gazed at Mac, her tone being solemn as she spoke up. "M-Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, you are absolutely wonderful and such a gentleman, Mac. But with what I do for a living, it does not leave much time for dating, and this is my first date ever in my life with somebody who is so incredible. Sometimes the stress gets to be so much and I just want to come home and cry about my day, but if I do, then it will make me look weak and appear unable to defend the territory that I control so I can't show the softer side of emotions....uuuuugh my god, I am sorry, I must be absolutely ruining this first date for you right now", Rosa said as she gave a groan and put her face between her hands, elbows on the table, and did not notice that Mac had gotten out of his seat a few moments after she finished speaking and had gotten into a crouching position next to her chair, very tenderly moving her hands away from her beautiful face and looking into her eyes as she looked at him while he spoke. "Hey...I am having a wonderful time with you, Rosa. And if it makes you feel any better....I get my fair share of stress too. I manage a department by myself and once I get home, I have a glass of wine or a couple beers and then go to sleep. I can't even remember the last time I had a day to myself anymore. So...I know how you feel. Stress is a bitch, but honestly?...I think you are a very strong woman. Emotions just show you are human. They do not make you weak or defenseless...and you are not alone. Ever...", Mac said, gazing into Rosa's eyes meaningfully, his hand moving to cup Rosa's cheek and leaned in, the two of them closing their eyes and their lips met in a very tender kiss, Rosa's hand gently moving behind Mac's head and into his hair.

Mac and Rosa kept the kiss going for a moment before before the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway of the kitchen. Adam had come out to bring the two another glass each of wine, and was smiling like an idiot as the two separated, looking a little embarrassed. "Mac was just uhh...showing me his watch, Adam. A very nice looking watch....", Rosa said, as Mac added on by saying "Yeah, she uh, wanted to get a closer look at the face of it so I moved closer and...yeah. I was just showing her the watch, that was it.", Mac said, blushing slightly as he moved back to his seat, both him and Rosa looking red in the face. Adam gave the two a slow and knowing nod as he set the fresh filled wine glasses down, followed by wiggling his eyebrows at Rosa to ease her and quietly left the room with a soft chuckle while Rosa gave a gentle laugh as she looked at Mac. "You umm....you want to see a great view?", she asked, with mac giving a nod as they both then stood up and walked upstairs. They entered a guest room and went out onto the balcony, where the back of Rosa's mansion could be seen more clearly, stone fountains and carefully trimmed hedges all around, and Mac took it all in with his eyes and smiled. "This is beautiful...though not as beautiful the company.", Mac said, giving Rosa a warm smile as he took a sip of wine and gave a throaty moan as the taste. Rosa smiled as she took Mac in with her eyes from head to toe and moved a bit closer to him. "Do you like the wine? It is a very rare type. Almost impossible to get unless you have the sources who can get it for you...", Rosa said as she was a few inches away from Mac. Mac looked at Rosa and gently set his wine glass down, placing his hands at her waist and his fingers stroked the fabric gently as he held her gently. "I love it...I also really love this dress...", Mac said, smiling at Rosa, the wine having gotten to his head because of how strong it was. Rosa seemed to know what Mac was thinking because she giggled and very gently moved his hands after setting her glass down. "And you, handsome, are very drunk. Believe me, I have thought about the same thing you just did, many many times...but...I want to take it slow. And then when I am ready...we can have some real fun.", Rosa smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips softly to Mac's before separating and walking her rather drunk date downstairs to find Adam by the car outside and helped Mac get in. Once the door was closed, Rosa smiled and waved to Mac through the window, with Mac giving a wave back as Adam got into the driver seat and drove down the long driveway to take Mac back to his home, having a feeling he would have a pretty good hangover the next morning. Ensuring that Mac made it up the front steps to his door, Adam watched Mac head inside and shut the door behind him, and only then did Adam back out of the driveway and make the drive back to Rosa's mansion.

**To be continued in Chapter 8... ******


End file.
